Detention
by Pure Dark Poison
Summary: An interesting turn of events happen when Daphne Greengrass and Cora Clearwater receive a detention for something that they didn't do.


Inspired by a Random Fact

Daphne Glared up at the madwoman who had made herself and Cora get detention. _So what they hadn't paid attention in class? _Daphne thought, _nobody listened to a half-brained moronic teacher who looked into balls for the future. _Cora nudged her friend to get her to stop glaring at Trelawney as if she could make her explode. Daphne glanced around the room instead as if she was looking for something. Cora followed her friend's gaze trying to figure out what it was she was looking for. A manic grin broke out on Daphne's face as she finally focused her gaze on something.

Cora nudged Daphne again. "What are you doing?" she hissed. Daphne sent a quick glare towards Cora.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Daphne replied.

"That must be hard for you to do," Cora muttered.

"Shut up!" Daphne whined loudly.

"Now my dears," Trelawney gasped. "It is time for your detention."

"If it's time for our detention now," Daphne began. "Then what the hell have we been doing here for the past hour?"

Trelawney just glared at Daphne without answering and focused most of her attention on Cora. "Now-"she started.

She was interrupted by a snort of laughter from Daphne.

"Daphne!" Cora exclaimed.

Daphne continued laughing pointing at Trelawney. "When you glare your eyes bug out." Trelawney's eyes seemed to glaze over. "I'm sorry Professor Beetle," Daphne said. "I won't laugh at your beetley eyes again." Cora sighed exasperatedly as Daphne grinned.

Trelawney seemed to need to give herself a pep-talk before she continued talking. "Now girls, your detention today is to polish all the balls-…"

Daphne burst out laughing. "We're polishing balls?" she managed to choke out through her laughter. Even Cora laughed a little.

Trelawney looked at the two girls curiously. "Polish balls? I don't understand…." This only caused the girls to laugh harder. Trelawney somewhat cautiously handed them each a cleaning cloth and a few crystal balls each. Daphne found herself unable to even so much as touch the balls, or even reach towards them, she was still laughing way too hard. Cora on the other hand, had managed to get herself under control and managed to pick up her cloth and a ball and start her detention.

"Make sure you are gentle, and use nice circular movements girls," Trelawney said as she went back to her desk. Daphne started to laugh even harder.

Daphne managed to get her laughing under control. "Do you think she's a virgin?" she asked Cora quietly.

Cora jumped in shock at the question and dropped the ball she'd been polishing.

"Careful!" Trelawney almost shouted. "You must treat them with care, they are very fragile."

Daphne rolled her eyes, as Cora apologized.

"Hunni, I'm home!" A recognizable voice said as it came into the room. Daphne scowled and even Cora frowned. It was Lockhart.

"Gilderoy!" Trelawney gushed as she rose from her seat.

"Oh, look, it's Captain Dickhead and his huge ego!" Daphne said faking enthusiasm as she buried her face in her arms.

Lockhart paid her no attention. "A slayed a Dragon!" he said sounding like a young kid who had stolen his first cookie. "A big one." He added as if that described it all.

"Oh, well done," Trelawney said walking up close to him. "What kind?"

"Oh, um," Lockhart paused momentarily. "It was a big one?"

"Bet he doesn't have a big one," Daphne smirked. Cora hit Daphne's arm trying to hide her grin.

Trelawney simpered up to Lockhart, "I'm so proud of you darling…"

Daphne made a gagging motion, Cora had to agree with her friend. Lockhart puffed out his chest. "It was easy Beetle," he told Trelawney.

"Told ya she looked like a bug," Daphne muttered.

"Oh god," Cora murmured.

"What else did you do today, love?" Trelawney asked.

"I, uhmm…" Lockhart thought about it for a moment. "I defeated a boggart."

"A boggart!" Trelawney seemed to be delighted. "What form did it take? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of nothing," Lockhart replied proudly.

"Then how do you know you met a boggart?" Daphne sneered.

"What?" Lockhart said confused.

"Boggarts take the form of whatever it is you fear the most," Cora explained. "What can a boggart do if you're afraid of nothing."

"Run away?" Lockhart suggested hopefully.

"Only from your face," Daphne said.

"Well maybe I didn't meet a boggart," Lockhart said cockily.

"Maybe you saw a mirror and got scared of your own reflection, so you ran away," Daphne said.

"I doubt that," Trelawney said dreamily. "He is dashing."

"How gagworthy," Daphne mumbled as Cora pretended to gag.

"Stop that," Trelawney suddenly snapped. "This is the bravest, most attractive man you'll ever have the pleasure to meet."

"Doubt it," Daphne sang.

Lockhart frowned at her, "But I am brave and attractive."

Daphne laughed loudly. "Not as much as Draco and the other Slytherins," Cora nodded in agreement.

"Daph's right," Cora said. "Her boyfriend, Draco, is easily more attractive."

Daphne grinned. "Why thank you Ma'am."

"No problem sir," Cora replied.

Trelawney and Lockhart glared at the two girls. Daphne smiled sweetly and waved at them.

"What are you two doing in here anyway?" Lockhart asked.

"Polishing balls," Daphne replied casually.

"Did someone mention polishing balls?" A darkly dressed woman asked as she strolled into the classroom. "My favourite activity."

Daphne looked up and grinned as she recognized Bellatrix.

"I don't think we're talking about the same kind of balls Bella," Daphne pointed out. Cora nodded as Bella pouted.

"Well that's no fun then," she moped.

"She speaks my language!" Daphne exclaimed happily.

"I'd much rather smash them," Bellatrix cackled sadistically. Daphne smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Trelawney asked.

"Detention?" Daphne looked curiously at Trelawney. "I thought you knew that."

"Not you," Trelawney turned to Bella. "You!"

"Me?" Bella pointed at herself innocently smiling.

"Yes you!" Trelawney exclaimed.

"Well," Bella started. "I am here…"

"Yes…?" Trelawney ventured.

"Today, to tell you…" Bella paused. "I am here today to tell you…"

Trelawney began to look really annoyed. Cora shrank into her chair not liking where this was going as Daphne sat forward expectantly on the edge of her chair.

"What is it!" Trelawney exploded.

Lockhart looked nervous and on edge to say the least. "I think I should go," he mumbled.

"By all means stay!" Bella exclaimed.

"Dobby," Daphne muttered and the house elf appeared.

"Yes miss?" he ventured quietly.

"Can you get Cora and me some Malteasers?" Dobby nodded and disappeared before reappearing seconds later with the chocolate. "Thanks," Daphne said as Dobby disappeared. "Want one?" Daphne offered Cora.

Cora accepted happily. "This is getting good."

"Locky, what's going on?" Trelawney almost whispered, her eyes brimming with enlarged tears.

"Nothing, I, I-" Lockhart pulled out his wand and pointed it at Bellatrix. **(not that wand you perverts!) **"Leave us you evil bitch!" he yelled at Bella.

"That's not what you said last night," Bellatrix said with a laugh.

Trelawney burst into tears. "What's she talking about?" she asked sounding scared. Daphne ate another malteaser.

"Nothing beetle," Lockhart said, "Don't listen to her."

"No," Bellatrix giggled. "Listen to me, and I'll tell you the truth."

Cora looked between all the adults, this was the weirdest detention ever. Lockhart looked nervous and almost sick, Bella was grinning hugely enjoying herself, and Trelawney looked like a wreck!

Bella continued talking. "Your, boyfriend," she sneered. "Got bored with little old you and I offered him a good time, which he accepted." Bella grinned. "Care to tell the rest darling?" she mockingly asked Lockhart.

"It didn't mean anything.." he trailed off at the broken look on Trelawney's face. "it was a once off."

"That's not what you said last night.." Bella trilled. "I think I've overstayed my welcome, ta-ta." She left with a wave which Daphne returned.

"Your detention is over girls," Trelawney choked out between sobs at Cora and Daphne.

Cora went over and gave Trelawney a comforting hug, Daphne just stalked out the room eating her malteasers. Cora ran to catch up. As they hit midway on the staircase going to the Slytherin Common Room, they heard the shouting fest start between Lockhart and Trelawney. Daphne almost skipped back as Cora walked sullenly behind her.

"Draco!" Daphne exclaimed from around the corner. Cora walked into the hallway and saw the two of them hugging.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Detention," Cora answered curtly.

"With….?" Draco prompted.

"Trelawney," Cora answered again.

"What did she have you do?" he smirked. "Read her future?"

Daphne shook her head. "We were meant to polish balls, but then her boyfriend and her got into a fight because he cheated on her..."

Cora interrupted. "Not like that," she said seeing Draco's face. "The crystal balls for divination. Then her boyfriend came in, followed by your aunt, who turns out he cheated on Trelawney with."

Draco burst out laughing.

"How's that funny?" Cora snapped.

"We decided to prank Trelawney and her boyfriend, by having Crabbe take polyjuice to look like my aunt," Draco spoke through his laughter.

Daphne grinned. "Awesome"

"Then why.." Cora felt compelled to point out, "Did Lockhart have a guilty conscience?"

Cora. Daphne and Draco looked around at each other in silence.

"He stole a cookie?" Daphne suggested breaking the silence. Cora scoffed.

"Of course he did Daph," Cora said.

"I knew it!" Daphne grinned proudly.

Draco rolled his eyes as the three of them went to the Slytherin common room.

"How could you!" Trelawney screamed.

"It meant nothing!" Lockhart yelled back.

"Is this over little ol' me?" A voice simpered as Bellatrix Lestrange strode out from the shadows. "Little, Miss Beetle, screaming cos Hart wanted a good time, that she couldn't over." Bellatrix fingered her wand smirking. "What a pity… I'd arranged to let you know with more fanfare, but now it's out." Bellatrix turned to Lockhart quickly. "You ready to go?"

Lockhart nodded and started to the door.

"Where are you going?" Trelawney asked.

"Out." Bellatrix replied smiling as she followed Lockhart.

"Wait!" Trelawney yelled. Bellatrix turned around slowly.

"What?" She asked.

"You," Trelawney shook. "Are in grave danger…" Bellatrix laughed.

"I cause grave danger bitch! I'm never in it!" Bellatrix stalked out the room and Trelawney slumped into her chair silently crying.

The lights from the aurors wands criss-crossed through the air as they tried to hit Bellatrix Lestrange. She expertly dodged the curses heading for her including the killing curses. Lockhart wasn't as lucky as he lay on the floor. Still as a board.


End file.
